1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spanner, more particularly to a spanner which can be operated easily and efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional spanner 10 is formed integrally, and includes two jaw units 12 spaced apart from each other, and a handle 11 interconnecting the jaw units 12. Each of the jaw units 12 includes an upper jaw portion 121 and a lower jaw portion 122 to define a receiving space 123 for a head 103 of a bolt 100. The upper and lower jaw portions 121, 122 of the spanner 10 abut against two parallel sides 101 of the head 103 of the bolt 100 for driving rotation of the bolt 100. Since the upper and lower jaw portions 121, 122 of each of the jaw units 12 is integrated with the handle 11, the receiving space 123 is not adjustable. Therefore, the conventional spanner 10 is relatively inconvenient to use and the flexibility thereof is limited, which in turn affects adversely work efficiency.